O Diário da Princesa
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: Sua vida nunca foi um exemplo de uma vida legal ou perfeita. Tinha uma única amiga e era sua melhor. O irmão dela dava em cima dela, mas não estava nem aí. Como será que sua vida fica, depois que descobre que é uma princesa? - Ino x Gaara
1. Chapter 1

**O diário da Princesa**

**Legenda:**

"Fala"

(comentário fora-de-hora da protagonista)

**Resumo:**

Sua vida nunca foi um exemplo de uma vida legal ou perfeita. Tinha uma única amiga e era sua melhor. O irmão dela dava em cima dela, mas não estava nem aí.

Como será que sua vida fica, depois que descobre que é uma princesa?

**Aviso:**

Como há várias fics com o nome de "o diário de blá blá blá", decidi mudar o título.

**Casais:**

Ino x Gaara.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. 17 a 21 de Julho.**

**17 de Julho – Quinta, meu quarto.**

Oh, que maravilha.

Minha mãe está pensando que eu estou mentindo para ela. Ela pensa que eu não me abro com ninguém. Mas... Eu não me abro com ninguém_ mesmo._ E acho que isso é uma decisão minha, e não dela. E foi por isso que ela me deu esse diário. "Já que eu não me abro com ninguém, vou ter total liberdade de me abrir com esse diário". Oh. É isso mesmo. Se eu não me abro com ninguém, por que eu me abriria com um mero caderno de não-sei-quantas-páginas? Poupe-me.

Sorte que estou de férias. ÓTIMAS, férias. Duas semanas dividindo o mesmo teto que o meu irmão, nossa! Que maravilha. Não tenho nem palavra para isso, sabe? O irritante do Deidara vai passar as duas semanas inteiras me torrando a paciência. Quero entender, por que eu, Yamanaka Ino, não posso ter um pingo de sossego ou pelo menos um mês longe do meu irmão. Como Buda é cruel.

Quero entender também por que eu não pude ir ao shopping com a Temari. Oh, por que não podemos ir ao shopping com a melhor amiga? Isso me dá nos nervos. Mas também tem a certa possibilidade de eu encontrar o trio maravilha, Sakura-testa-estilo-anuncie-aqui, Tenten-duas-bolas-na-cabeça e Hinata-mulher-silicone. _Malditas líderes de torcida._

Vale lembrar que nenhuma delas são tão bonitas. A Sakura é estranha. Ela tem cabelo cor-de-rosa, é a líder das três, mas também é uma tábua de passar roupa. Ela estava surtando esses dias por que a Hinata, quando vai fechar o zíper da jaqueta, demora um pouco por causa dos peitos. Já com ela, o zíper passa direto. Ah claro, o apelido dela "testa-estilo-anuncie-aqui" é por ela ter umas cinco palmas de testa. Ok exagerei, mas ela é testuda.

A Tenten é uma menina-menino, cá entre nós. Ela tem um jeito meio _macho_, se é que me entende. Não por ela gostar muito de esportes e sim, por ela _agir_ como um garoto em certas horas. Ela tem cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. Chamo-a de duas-bolas-na-cabeça por que ela vive usando dois coques que são levemente... Maliciosos.

A Hinata-mulher-silicone, como eu disse quando falei da Sakura, ela tem peitos em abundância. Sem falar que é um pouco gordinha. E se faz de coitadinha. A primeira impressão que ela causa às pessoas é "Santinha, bonitinha, tímida, fofa". Por quê? Ah claro, ela fica se fazendo de "menina-tímida-pobre-coitada", batendo aqueles dedos – em que a cada vez que se batem, eu sinto que é um plano novo para dominar o mundo. – e tem aquele rostinho "angelical". Mas o que ela tem de "santa", ela tem de demônio. Ninguém a conhece direito. Não como eu. Ela tem cabelos negros azulados bem esquisitos e olhos perolados. Se fossem um pouco mais claros, dava de dizer que ela é cega. Aí seria mais uma tática para virar a coitadinha do povo.

Oh diário, e você deve estar se perguntando, "e quem é você, gastadeira-de-canetas?". Simples. Uma loira de olhos azuis, qualquer. Uma desclassificada, lixo, maria-ninguém. Não tenho muito peito, meu cabelo é liso demais e cresce demais. Só pra ter uma noção, eu corto as pontas toda semana. Ele cresce cinco dedos toda semana, não sei como isso é possível. Só sei que se eu cortar meu cabelo estilo _chanel_, nem preciso me preocupar já que me cabelo cresce demais.

_p.s: ele cresce como os peitos da Hinata._

Ah claro, agora, vou falar da minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga.

Sabaku no Temari. 15 anos, olhos verde-azulados e cabelos loiros meio apagados. Ela vive fazendo maria-chiquinhas – usa quatro – e ela tem peito. Sem falar no irmão mais novo dela, que é implicante comigo até dizer chega – ele tem a minha idade, 14 anos. A Temari como deu de notar, é um ano mais velha que eu. Viramos amigas graças à gincana que teve no nosso colégio. Juntaram algumas equipes de diferentes classes. A Temari foi para minha equipe, a equipe azul. E a mesma da Sakura-tábua. E foi lá que ela começou a me odiar.

Isso foi há uns dois anos atrás. Em toda gincana que tem no meu colégio, o Konoha School, tem um baile um dia depois da gincana. Eu fui nesse baile. E estava sem acompanhante. Ela estava com um tal de Saitaki Sai, um qualquer. Um nerd, podemos dizer. Ele tem a mania de enfiar o suéter para dentro da calça e isso é ridículo. Naquele tempo a Sakura achava isso da hora. Ela só conversava com garotos que faziam isso. (Leia-se, Saitaki Sai). Só sei que, uma hora que ela iria beijar o Sai, - ela tinha doze anos, DOZE ANOS! – eu acabei me esbarrando nela sem querer e derramei bebida no vestido _caríssimo_ que ela comprou.

Pedi desculpas e continuei com meu caminho para fora do salão de festas, eu estava morrendo de calor lá. Ela ficou o _nhenhonho_ e começou a me xingar de milhares de coisas. Só sei que fui lá, peguei mais um copo de bebida – refrigerante – e derramei mais no vestido dela, só de besteira, pra provocar mais ela. Ela nunca falou comigo depois daquilo. (p.s: ela falava comigo de vez em quando antes daquilo) No aniversário de 13 anos dela, que tinha aula e ela foi, ela começou a implicar comigo. E como eu estava com um sorvete de casquinha na mão, _voilà_! Joguei sorvete nos peitos dela. Bem, pelo menos no que ela tinha de peitos.

E por que eu fiz isso? Hãããã... Eu li em um livro. Achei legal a atitude da protagonista pra cima da patricinha-com-peitos-líder-de-torcida. Ela tacou sorvete nos peitos da garota. Decidi imitar e me sentir uma _Mia Thermopolis_, a princesa de Genovia, um país que não existe! OH, também gostaria de saber por que coisas de "eu virei uma princesa" nunca acontecem com pessoas como eu. E sempre com personagens criados pela autora. Isso me deixa depressiva, só em pensar que nunca terei _aquele_ namorado perfeito, _aquela_ vida perfeita e divertida. Eu vou entrar em _profunda_ depressão. E não vai demorar.

Oh, minha mãe está me chamando. Volto pra escrever depois. (E NÃO É QUE EU ESTOU REALMENTE ME ABRINDO PRA ESSE DIÁRIO?!)

* * *

**17 de Julho – Sacada do apartamento**

Ah sim, eu moro em um apartamento. Nele mora eu, minha avó materna e minha mãe. E não, meu pai não morreu. Ele e minha mãe apenas... Nunca foram casados. Minha mãe nunca se casou. Graças à vovó. Minha avó – que prefere que chamem-na de "parenta" – Hiyoko, disse para a mamãe que homens não prestam, que não servem para casar e apenas para "brincar", quando necessário. E juro que nunca vi a mamãe tão sem jeito depois daquilo que a parenta disse. Ah, a parenta... Acho que não é tão velha assim. Ela tem quase 60 anos, é loira – SIM, É LOIRA!! – de olhos castanhos claros, tem peitos – e até demais – e vive pegando um carinha diferente. Sem falar que ela conhece milhões de _homens_ em toda Tóquio.

Ótimo. Minha avó sai com vários caras, tem quase 60 anos. E a neta dela, que tem 14, nova do jeito que eu sou, sem espinhas, cravos ou qualquer outra desgraça que podemos ter na pele, _não tem namorado_ e _nunca beijou_. Que vida cruel.

E sabe, Tóquio nem é tão frio assim, nas férias, como várias pessoas dizem. Dizem que "Tóquio a noite é frio". Ah, nem é tão frio. São plenas dez da noite e eu estou aqui, na sacada, escrevendo nesse maldito diário que eu não queria ter/escrever.

Mas como a vida é cruel... Me fez viciar em depositar toda minha raiva que eu tenho da minha pacata vida no diário.

Hum... Do que mais eu posso falar...?

Ah sim, garotos. Tem um garoto, muito lindo. Mas muito lindo _mesmo_ no meu colégio. Ele está no segundo ano. Ele tem cabelos e olhos negros, é um garoto lindo! Sem falar no semblante sério que ele tem, que o deixa mais _sexy_. O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke. E sim, infelizmente, ele é amigo da Sakura-testa-estilo-anuncie-aqui. Oh... E eu soube que ela também tem uma queda por ele. Mas me diga, quem não teria? O garoto é um Deus Grego atual. Sem falar que ele com a roupa de educação física, é de matar. ELE TEM UM TANQUE DE LAVAR ROUPA, UMA BRASTEMP.

Juro que quase caí dura no chão quando eu vi ele correndo, todo suado, na aula de educação física.

A beleza dele é tão grande, que, ele é o garoto mais bonito do colégio. Mesmo estando no primeiro ano, todas – EU DISSE, TOOOODAS – as garotas do colégio dão em cima dele, até a Hinata-mulher-silicone. Se duvidar, alguns garotos como o Naruto, mas... Hm, deixa quieto. Acho que ele gosta da Sakura, esse é o problema.

Oh e não, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Uchiha. Cá entre nós, ele nunca vai me querer, então, por que irei ficar sofrendo por algo que já está ÓBVIO? Bem, a Temari disse que é bom eu tentar. Mas... Ah, droga, por que? Ele nunca vai me olhar, DÃÃÃ. Temari, _hello_, se liga. Ele nunca vai me querer. Bem, tem várias veteranas peitudas, coxudas e bundudas por aí, que são mais o tipo dele.

Então, prefiro _não comentar_.

Hum... O sono está me dominando. Meus olhos estão ficando pesados. É melhor eu dormir. Pois é, vou lá.

* * *

**18 de Julho – Sexta, meu quarto.**

Acordei com meu irmão berrando pela casa. Oh, novamente. Já não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso.

No momento, estou no meu quarto, esperando essa joça de computador ligar, como de costume. Nunca vi coisa tão lerda, cá entre nós. E como eu não tenho nada para fazer até ele ligar, decidi escrever. É, eu estou realmente me "viciando" nisso. Fazer o quê.

Oh, ele ligou. Vou conectar na internet, escrevo depois.

* * *

**18 de Julho – 13h, sala de estar.**

Bem, já que estou de férias, minha intenção é ir na casa da Temari, mas... Ela saiu. Parece que ela vai viajar com os pais até a terra dos avós dela, que é em Konoha. Oh, que mundo cruel. Talvez eu passe duas semanas longe da minha melhor amiga, simplesmente em estado vegetativo. Vou mofar, vegetar, qualquer outra coisa. E agora diário, você irá me perguntar "você não tem mais amigos não?" e eu irei lhe responder: NÃO.

Realmente, a Temari é minha única amiga e o Gaara, o irmão dela, é meu único amigo – apesar de eu não conversar muito com ele, só quando vou na casa dela. Mas... Ele é um cara legal. E bonito. Oh, não, eu não quero nada com o irmão da minha melhor amiga. Ele é só um bom amigo. _Só_.

Bem, são plenas uma da tarde – uma e pouquinho –, início das férias e cá estou eu, já passando tédio. Ora essa, isso deveria acontecer no final das férias! Vida cruel. Acabei de almoçar, e o Deidara está se arrumando para sair com uns _amigos_ dele. Mas... Que amigos? Nem sabia que ele tinha amigos. Afinal, quem queria um chato como ele, como amigo? Oh, dúvida cruel.

"Eu vou sair com uns amigos" ele disse. "E o Sasuke também vai estar". Ele deu aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha. COMO? COMO?! O SASUKE?! Ah não, preciso ir junto com ele.

"Ei, Deidara, posso ir junto?" perguntei.

"Por que você quer ir junto, hein pirralha?" ele me perguntou. Oh, pirralha é a mãe, panaca.

"Hããã... Não tenho nada pra fazer hoje" menti. É claro que eu tinha o que fazer, como... Ok, não menti, realmente não tenho nada pra fazer hoje.

"Ok, tudo bem. Só quero ver se o povo não vai zoar com você." Ele riu.

Oh, se zoarem, pode apostar que vão apanhar. Eu tenho uma força absurda. Ok, é mentira. Vou me arrumar para sair com ele e os _amigos_ dele.

* * *

**18 de Julho –18h45, escrivaninha.**

Desastre total.

É isso o que foi meu dia. Prometo nunca mais pedir para o Deidara para sair com ele junto com os amigos dele, e ainda por cima, com o _Sasuke presente_.

Primeiramente, cheguei lá junto com ele e os amigos dele já ficaram debochando, falando "Vai levar a irmãzinha pra ver Barbie, é?" Isso já fez meu sangue subir. Eles ainda acham que eu tenho sete anos. Oh, claro, eles tem 17. ÓTIMO.

O Sasuke chegou atrasado. Bem, todos foram primeiro, na revistaria verem algumas revistas de mulheres nuas. E CLAAAARO, eu fiquei lá com uma cara de tacho, esperando eles fora da revisaria. Pensei que o Sasuke seria um bom garoto para ficar conversando comigo durante quarenta e cinco minutos, mas NÃÃÃÃÃO, ele teve que ir junto com os garotos. E saiu limpando a baba, ainda.

Depois todos seguiram para o cinema. Tinha bastante filme legal, mas eles TINHAM que ver um que todo mundo morria. Oh, faça-me o favor. Sem falar que um retardado derramou coca-cola no meu dia. E eu pensando que o Sasuke iria me consolar, por que a blusa era nova e minha mãe iria me matar. Mas não. Ele ficou rindo. E ainda por cima jogou pipoca para cima, onde pegou na blusa e a deixou mais suja ainda.

EU TIVE que falar com o Deidara. Só cheguei para ele e falei "Tem quantos de dinheiro aí?"

"Uns vinte." Ele disse, segurando o riso.

"Oh, me dá uns cinco aí. Vou pegar um táxi e ir para casa." Falei.

"Hum, burguesa. Indo de táxi pra casa" o amigo dele começou a zoar da minha cara.

Ele me olhou com uma cara de "Eu avisei" e tirou do bolso o dinheiro. Peguei, saí do shopping e esperei um táxi. Isso já eram umas 16h. O táxi demorou uma hora mais ou menos para chegar, que droga. Fiquei lá igual a uma retardada esperando o maldito táxi. A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei em casa, foi tomar um banho, botar o maldito pijama e comer uma barra de chocolate que eu achei perdida no armário. Assisti um pouco de TV e usei um pouco o computador. Encontrei a Temari online e ela veio falar comigo. Imprimi o histórico e colei aqui.

**Temari: **Olha quem está online. Nossa, é um milagre.

**Ino!: **Oh, nem me fale, Temari. Entrei por puro impulso. Por mim eu estaria dormindo**.**

**Temari: **O QUÊ? Você? Dormindo quase às seis da tarde? O que houve com você, Hein Ino?

**Ino!: **Eu não disse que eu dormi, eu disse que eu estaria dormindo nesse horário. Bem... A história é longa. Talvez um dia eu te conte. Mas, e ai, quando vão viajar?

**Temari: **Amanhã de manhã. Nem quero ir, pra falar a verdade. Suna é uma cidade extremamente insuportável, não tem nada de bom pra fazer lá.

**Ino!: **Oh amiga, entendo seu desespero.

**Temari: **Mentira que não entende não. Não sabe o que é passar uma semana inteira com o Gaara me enchendo o saco para ir nas boates que tem lá, aquelas sub17. Meu Deus, ele me irrita com isso. Sem falar que ele queria que você fosse junto.

**Ino!: **Eu? Que diferença eu faria aí?

**Temari: **Ino, como você é uma anta. Ele te provoca sexualmente e você não nota.

_O quê? _É realmente ISSO que eu li ou estou ficando louca por causa da coca-cola que derramou na minha blusa nova? Oh. O Gaara me provoca sexualmente e eu não noto.

**Ino!: **Isso é sério?

**Temari: **Nunca falei tão sério. Oh, outro dia eu te explico melhor. Tenho que arrumar as malas e sair pra jantar. Beijos.

Não deu nem tempo de eu responder algo e ela já saiu. Oh, que se dane. Mas... Amanhã ela não entra. O negócio é eu ligar para ela durante o tempo que ela estiver viajando. O problema é que... O Gaara vai estar perto dela, o que dificulta para ela me contar. Mas, acho que ele não se importa. Ele é a pessoa mais caruda que conheço, então... Sem problemas.

Vou ver novela.

* * *

**18 de Julho – 21h, meu quarto.**

Assisti a novela e jantei. Também comi aquela deliciosa sobremesa que só minha mãe sabe fazer. Uma torta de chocolate, deliciosa. Mas, não é uma torta SÓ de chocolate. Ela tem pedaços de chocolate BIS nela. É deliciosa. Comi quase a torta inteira. E claro, o Deidara não deixou escapar um deboche, se é que me entende. Falou que eu vou ficar gorda, baleia, aí mesmo ninguém vai me querer, afinal, ninguém quer uma gorda tábua. Bem, os garotos querem uma garota que tem peitos. Mesmo que seja gordinha.

Bem, se eu dissesse que "não quero um namorado no momento", eu estaria contando a maior mentira de todas, afinal, o que eu mais quero no momento, é um namorado para eu poder me divertir, contar piadas, comer chocolate e ver um filme no domingo, deitados no sofá com um cobertor por cima, em um belo dia de inverno. Oh. Mas não é inverno. Ainda. Mas quando for, desejo ter um BOM namorado, que goste realmente de mim. Podemos dizer que, ele será o _pai dos meus filhos_, o meu _príncipe encantado em cima do cavalo branco_. Oh, mundo cruel.

Novamente, minha avó está com um cara no quarto. Ok, agora está na hora de refletir.

O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO EM MIM??

Pelo amor! Minha avó está no auge dos 'quase sessenta e poucos anos', está sempre com um cara diferente toda semana – se duvidar a cada dois dias – e ainda por cima, VAI PARA O QUARTO COM ELE!!

PELO AMOR, O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COMIGO?

Sou uma garota jovem, podemos dizer. Não tenho espinhas e nem cravos, minha pele é impecável, podemos dizer. Só que não tenho muito corpo! Mas MEUDEUS!

Ok Ino acalme-se. Conte até 24 e tudo vai voltar em plena harmonia do Iraque.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... 24. Pronto.

Oh, meu irmão está me chamando. Vou fingir que não ligo. Ah, ele disse que é o papai no telefone. Hum, vou atender.

Já volto a escrever.

* * *

**18 de Julho – 21h35, meu quarto, novamente.**

Nunca pensei que conversar com o papai demorasse tanto.

Ah sim, ele não mora conosco, como relatei. Ele mora em Konoha, um outro país que tem aqui perto. Na verdade parece mais uma ilha, mas é um país pequeno. Tem 30 mil habitantes. Eu geralmente, passo as férias lá. Mas só depois que termina as aulas. Ou seja, fico dois meses convivendo com o papai, em um castelo. Acho estranho eu passar as férias lá, e ainda por cima em um castelo. É realmente, muito estranho.

Sei que papai está na política e que ele tem dinheiro. Mas não sabia que ele tem tanto dinheiro para comprar um castelo.

Ele disse que precisa conversar comigo. É algo urgente. Disse também que domingo ou segunda-feira ele estará aqui. Nossa, deve ser algo urgente mesmo e não consigo imaginar o que deve ser.

Bem, vou dormir. Pelo visto amanhã será um dia longo... E cansativo.

* * *

**19 de Julho – 10 da manhã - Sábado.**

Podemos dizer que caí da cama e dei de cara na cozinha com um cara de vinte e poucos anos de samba-canção. Podemos dizer também que não foi a visão do inferno, muito pelo contrário.

"Oh, Ino! Pelo visto você conheceu o Daisuke." Minha avó entrou na cozinha, com um roupão de oncinha. É, eu já esperava que fosse dela.

Foi engraçada a cena. O cara ficou todo sem jeito. Logo ele foi para o quarto da vovó, se vestiu e saiu. Eu TIVE que falar algo.

"Vovó" comecei "Você anda pegando caras de vinte e poucos anos?"

"Eu não pego eles, Ino. Eles que me pegam" ela disse, dando uma piscadela para mim.

Pelo amor. Onde esse mundo vai parar? Sorte que o Deidara não estava aqui. Sorte que ele não acorda quase dez horas e sim, só depois do meio dia. Por que se não ele abriria a boca para dizer alguma besteira. Com certeza ia zoar da cara do homem, disso eu não duvido.

Fui no armário e catei um pacote de bolacha e vim para o quarto, escrever ou ficar olhando para o mundo a fora, pela minha janela. Mas, como eu estou escrevendo aqui, é bem óbvio que, eu decidi escrever.

Oh, hoje a Temari viaja. Ou seja, início da tortura. Sem falar que meu pai vai vir amanhã ou segunda para me lançar uma bomba _daquelas_. Nem quero imaginar o que será que ele vai me dizer. Oh, será que eu terei de morar com ele? Não. Não, não e não. Não quero ir morar com ele, não quero morar em um castelo que não tem televisão via cabo e muito menos, com canais legais. Só tem esporte naquela porcaria. E ainda por cima, NÃO TEM INTERNET. Oh, nem sei como eu agüento ficar lá por quase dois meses inteiros.

Oh, mamãe acordou e está aos berros com a vovó.

* * *

**19 de Julho – 16h, sacada do meu quarto.**

Mamãe sabe que discutir com a vovó, não adianta. Mas ela é teimosa. TEI-MO-SA. Ela não me escuta. Ela estava discutindo com a vovó sobre a educação que ela estava dando a nós. "Oh, por que você não é um exemplo de avó! Você fica trazendo homens para casa!" mamãe dizia. Mas ela não dizia calma, ela dizia toda estressada. Ela estava quase pulando no pescoço da vovó. Oh, a vovó não tem culpa por ser assim. Bem, podemos dizer que ela encontrou a felicidade mesmo sendo idosa – o que é raro. Cansei de ver velhinhas tristonhas por que estão com o corpo acabado e estão com falta de sexo – coisa que a vovó não tem.

Não sei por que, mas sinto orgulho da vovó. Sinto que se eu contar isso para mamãe, eu vou levar um guasca dela, mas tudo bem... Prefiro ficar de bico calado, é melhor do que aturar ela me dando sermão dizendo que eu não devo seguir o exemplo da vovó. Oh, e a coitadinha tem culpa de ser feliz? Mãe, isso não se faz.

Mas bem, depois de almoçarmos, fomos dar uma volta pela cidade – apesar da vovó teimar em ficar em casa por que estava com sono e ainda por cima levar um guasca da mamãe – e depois ir para o shopping.

Deidara não parou de encher o saco, dizendo que queria um celular novo. Só escutei a mamãe dizer "VAI TRABALHAR, VAGABUNDO".

Não seria mais fácil esperar o papai chegar amanhã? Cá entre nós... O papai sempre dá uns trocados para o Deidara e o chama de "filhinho". E o Deidara sai de casa todo faceiro. Com certeza ele vai gastar com mulheres ou outras coisas a mais.

Mas voltando ao assunto; chegamos no shopping e adivinha quem estava lá? Ah claro, Sakura-testa-estilo-anuncie-aqui, pra variar. Quando ela me viu, ela nem olhou na minha cara e correu para o Deidara, o cumprimentando, com beijinhos no rosto.

"Oi Deidara!" ela dizia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Tudo bom? O que faz aqui? Faz tempo que não te vejo!"

Mamãe apenas me olhou com cara de "quem é ela?". Dei de ombros, fingindo que não conhecia. Também... Nem sei da onde a Sakura o conhece. Acho que foi em um bordel, hum... Mas também, o Deidara nem a cumprimentou direito. "O Sasuke tá aí?" foi a única coisa que ele perguntou.

"Sim." A testa de marquise respondeu.

"Mãe, eu vou procurar meu amigo. Vou ficar por aqui". E nisso, o Deidara deu no pé; saiu andando rápido pelo shopping, a procura daquele gos... digo, amigo dele, o tal do Sasuke.

Depois de andar um pouquinho, segui para casa junto com a mamãe. Chegamos aqui, agora a pouco, mais ou menos. E claro como sempre, mamãe e vovó discutindo: vovó estava com mais um cara aqui. Ela realmente, NÃO tem jeito, cá entre nós. E isso me deixa cada vez mais depressiva, por que, ELA TEM SESSENTA E POUCOS ANOS DE IDADE E PEGA GERAL, E EU, TENHO 14 ANOS E NÃO PEGO NEM GRIPE! Ah claro, devemos lembrar que nem _mocinha_ eu sou.

Obrigado vovó. Muitíssimo obrigado. Isso vai me deixar mais depressiva a cada dia que passa. Oh, grande sofrimento que estou passando, socorro.

Vou ver TV.

* * *

**19 de Julho – 21h, escrivaninha.**

Oh, um filme clássico estava passando na televisão: TITANIC. Escutei aquela música – que parece de velório – comendo pizza. De quatro queijos e chocolate preto. Logo vou virar uma vaca gorda, só come e dorme. Era assim o atual estado da minha gatinha. Ela tinha 2 anos e pesada quase 13 quilos. Mas ela era linda; até o vizinho invadir nosso apartamento e dar um fim na minha gata. Motivo? Ela sempre ia fazer xixi no apartamento dele, não sei como.

Mas no fim, descobrimos que não era ela, era a gata da vizinha do andar de cima, que sempre deixava a porta do apartamento aberta – depois a gata dela some e ninguém sabe de nada. Sem falar que tem a cara de pau de botar a culpa nos moradores.

Papai ligou novamente. Disse que iria chegar amanhã, mas não iria ficar na nossa casa e sim, no hotel chiquíssimo que tem aqui perto. Sério, meu sonho é botar pelo menos o pé lá dentro, ou pelo menos ir ao banheiro de lá. Disseram-me que é tão... Como podemos dizer? Coisa para ricos-medíocres demais. Um dia vou fingir que quero ir ao banheiro quando eu estiver lá perto. O problema é passar pelos seguranças, mas tudo bem, um dia eu enfrento.

Bem, vou tomar um banho e ir dormir. Amanhã realmente, será um dia longíssimo.

* * *

**20 de Julho – Domingo – 9h da manhã.**

Acordei com o Deidara caindo da cama – pra variar – e com a vovó dando alguns _gemidos_ – pra variar, também.

A vovó não tem jeito. Não mesmo. E o Deidara menos ainda.

Segui para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Não tinha cereal, droga. Abri a geladeira e diretamente, o freezer. OOOOOH, TEM SORVETE! Peguei um potinho para botar o sorvete, a colher e o ovomaltine, pedacinhos crocantes de chocolate para botar no sorvete.

Peguei o pote que se encontrava no freezer. Quando abri... NÃO ERA SORVETE! Era feijão. ARGH, QUE HORROR. ODEIO quando fazem isso comigo. Odeio, odeio, odeio! Ainda mais quando eu fico com vontade de comer sorvete. Droga, agora eu quero comer sorvete. MAS NÃO TEM SORVETE!!

Bem, depois da mamãe acordar e dar uma bronca na vovó – e tirar o garoto do quarto dela a tapas – e ver se o Deidara se machucou, ela preparou o café da manhã e me disse que o papai iria chegar depois do meio dia, então, eu deveria me arrumar de uma forma agradável, afinal, o papai é rico e vive usando um terninho – menos quando ele vai jogar golfe. Hm, bem, nem sempre ele usa terno. Também é frescura da mamãe, só por que ele tem dinheiro.

"É INCRÍVEL! Homem depois que separa da mulher, sempre fica rico, parece até praga" ela resmungou enquanto quase se afogava com o pedaço de pão com café.

"Mas MANHÊ, vocês nunca foram casados." tentei acalmá-la, mas não adiantou.

"TANTO FAZ, ELE ME COMEU DO MESMO JEITO." Ela ralhou.

Isso foi as oito e poucos da manhã. Estou até agora tentando ver uma roupa agradável para a visita do papai. Realmente, acabei de me dar conta que, não tenho nenhuma roupa que preste. Socorro.

Até o Deidara que usa sempre a mesma calça, tem uma roupa para esse tipo de ocasião – pra falar a verdade, todos aqui em casa tem uma roupa adequada para quando o papai vir nos visitar, MENOS EU.

Eles pensam que o papai é alguém muito importante no mundo mesmo para ficarem botando roupas chiques. A mamãe, por exemplo, usa roupa de gala só quando o papai vem. O mesmo com a vovó e o Deidara. E sem falar que levo esporro por não usar pelo menos um vestidinho.

CÉUS. O papai é só mais uma pessoa COMUM. Eu disse _COMUM_. A não ser que ele fosse da realeza, ou que acabasse com a fome no mundo, algo assim.

A mamãe está me chamando. Ela quer fazer meu cabelo.

MAS AINDA SÃO NOVE DA MANHÃ! SIMANCOL, MÃE.

* * *

**20 de Julho – 12h45, na frente do prédio.**

O papai já está na cidade e está vindo para o nosso apartamento para nos levar para almoçar em um _restaurante chique_. Então, modos senhorita Yamanaka, modos. Comporte-se como uma... Hã... Mulher chique, isso.

Ah claro, uma coisa que esqueci de dizer: Minha mãe levou quase uma hora para arrumar meu cabelo. E conseguiu um vestido que na verdade não é nem nosso, é da vizinha. Ela tinha uma filha da minha idade, hoje a desgraçada está com 24 anos, casada, tem uma filha linda e está nos E.U.A, com o marido milionário. Sem falar que é formada em direito e é a advogada mais procurada em toda Nova Iorque. Podre de rica, não?

Então, como a filha usava o mesmo tamanho que eu, ela emprestou um vestido bonito que ela usou no dia da formatura da oitava série. O vestido é prata com alguns detalhes em lilás. Realmente LINDO. E a mãe dela disse que ela NÃO TINHA GOSTADO!! ERA MUITO BARBIE!!

Eu quero matar a filha dela e ficar com a grana da desgraçada.

Oh, papai chegou com a limusine. Mas espera aí, LIMUSINE??

* * *

**20 de Julho – 13h50, elevador.**

DESTINO! Quando eu disse que gostaria de ser princesa, eu estava brincando, ouviu?

Por que isso foi acontecer LOGO COMIGO? Existe tantas pessoas que gostariam de virar princesas! POR QUE EU TENHO QUE VIRAR PRINCESA?! POR QUE CAGADAMENTE, MEU PAI É O PRÍNCIPE DE KONOHA? Não é de menos que ele mora em um castelo sem TV a cabo, internet, ou coisas do gênero.

SOCORRO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! NÃO QUERO SER PRINCESA, NÃO QUERO MESMO! EU AINDA QUERO VIVER MAIS TEMPO, QUERO PASSAR MAIS TEMPO COM A MINHA AMIGA!! SE DUVIDAR ATÉ COM O DEIDARA!! APESAR DE ELE SER UM PRIMO SUPER IRRITANTE, ELE ATÉ QUE É LEGAL!!

Ok, respire. Vou contar como foi:

Chegamos lá e depois de almoçarmos – filé mignon, pra variar – papai pediu para que a vovó, mamãe e Deidara se dirigissem para outro lugar. Como o restaurante era grande, eles decidiram ir para outro canto. Banheiro, por exemplo.

"Bem... Ino, você nunca suspeitou de eu morar em um castelo? E de você passar geralmente, quase todas as suas férias lá?" ele começou.

"Hã... Você tem dinheiro pra caralho?" falei. PERDOE-ME PELA PALAVRA!

"Bem, pode até ser. Mas, por que de EU morar em um castelo?" ele perguntou. Essa conversa tá ficando estranha demais. Pensei um pouco. Pensei, pensei. Nada.

"Quem são as pessoas que moram em um castelo, Ino?" ele facilitou.

"Príncipes, princesas, reis, rainhas" falei na lata.

"Isso" ele botou as duas mãos na mesa.

"E... O que isso tem a ver?" perguntei.

"Você ainda não percebeu? Bem... Pode ser duro para você, não sei se irá gostar ou não... Ino, você é uma princesa. É minha filha."

_O QUÊ?_

Entrei em estado de choque. Meus olhos começaram a arder. Por que ele veio me contar isso AGORA?

"Por que você veio me contar isso 14 anos DEPOIS de você ter feito uma doação de espermatozóides para a mamãe?!" quase bati com as mãos na mesa.

"Bem, podemos dizer que eu não poderei fazer essa tal de _doação de espermatozóides_ para ninguém. E olha que antes de engravidar sua mãe, eu já tinha pegado algumas outras. Mas soube que nenhuma delas ficou grávida e claro, preciso de alguém para reinar em Konoha quando eu falecer. Descobri que eu tinha um câncer no testículo, tive de fazer cirurgia e então, não poderei mais _fazer a doação de espermatozóides_." Ele disse, sendo bem claro.

Oh. Eu estou chocada. Realmente, chocada.

"Então, quer dizer que eu sou sua única filha...? E O DEIDARA?" perguntei, entrando em desespero, literalmente.

"O Deidara é seu primo, esqueceu? Apenas nós o tratamos como filho, e seu irmão" ele disse.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta de contar isso só agora" falei.

"Eu não sabia se você era realmente a única criação minha, o único projeto de Petri Winchester no mundo." Ele sorriu.

"Meu sobrenome agora é _Yamanaka Petri Winchester_?" perguntei. "Nossa, que chique. Mas PAAAAAAI, EU NÃO TENHO JEITO PARA SER PRINCESA!"

"Isso logo será resolvido. Seu problema já será atendido, Princesa Yamanaka Petri Winchester Ino. Sua amada avó, Grandmère irá ser sua professora de Aulas de Princesa".

_SOCORRO_. O mundo acabou, minha vida acabou. MINHA AVÓ PATERNA, ME DANDO AULAS DE PRINCESA? Só pode ser brincadeira.

"Ela não vai ficar lá em casa não, né?" perguntei.

"E desde quando sua avó Mariko gosta de se misturar?!" meu pai sussurrou. "Vou ficar na cidade por uns tempos. Ah, Ino. Você irá morar comigo, certo?"

"NÃO." Falei, rapidamente. "Pai, eu tenho... Amigos e amigas aqui. NÃO quero abandoná-los."

"Hm, entendo." Ele disse "Serei bonzinho com você. Deixarei você ficar aqui, desde que vá todos os dias até o Plaza Hotel para ter aulas de princesa com sua indefesa avó, Mariko".

É meu sonho colorido com pôneis cor-de-rosa.

"Claro, pai. Eu adoraria ir até lá" menti, dando um sorriso falso.

Minha vida está acabada. É sério. Eu? Nas mãos da Grandmère? Não. Não irei resistir por muito tempo. NÃO MESMO.Alguém chame o carro funerário, por favor.

* * *

**20 de Julho 20h – Restaurante do Plaza Hotel**

Jantar com o papai.

Amanhã, Grandmère vai chegar. Socorro. É o meu fim.

* * *

**21 de Julho – Segunda – Aeroporto de Tóquio**

GRANDMÈRE ESTÁ CHEGANDO! ELA ESTÁ CHEGANDO!

Socorro. É meu fim, é sério. Logo ela vai entrar toda pomposa no aeroporto, xingando tudo e todos e reclamando sobre o seu cachorro quase sem pêlos, o... Como era o nome dele? Kenci. Algo assim.

Prefiro o cachorro do Kiba, o Akamaru. Ele é mais ajeitadinho, podemos dizer. Seu pelo não fica caindo toda hora.

Céus, o que irei fazer?

Meu fim está próximo. MUITO PRÓXIMO!

**Fim do Capítulo 01.**

* * *

**OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!**

Aqui estou eu, com mais uma fanfic bem _happy_ para vocês. Bem, acho que não vai trazer muitos leitores, maas tudo bem. Espero que tenham gostado! Estou realmente gostando de escrever essa fanfic! Acho que é por que é um pouco baseada no meu livro preferido! XD

Mas novamente, espero que gostem! Yay, até o próximo capítulo! Espero reviews! \o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02. **_22 de Julho a 26 de Julho_

**22 de Julho – Terça, 3 da tarde**

Faltam poucos dias para a minha aula começar novamente. Uma semana, podemos dizer.

E claro, com elas, tortura com Grandmère. Ontem, quando ela chegou, foi um desastre TOTAL. Claro, ela sempre vem toda pomposa, cheia de malas e com seu cachorro quase sem pêlos. Ontem ela meteu a boca em um dos funcionários do aeroporto, por que tinha tropeçado perto da porta da sala de espera. Por que eu não posso ter avós normais? Uma avó que seja boazinha com todos e que lembre o nome de todas as minhas amiguinhas, que saiba fazer cookies? E uma avó princesa-viúva, que seja legal com todos? Uma princesa-viúva super legal e não é mesquinha e que odeia cães sem pêlos?

MAS NÃO. O DESTINO TEM QUE FERRAR COMIGO.

Sem falar que ela chegou para mim e disse: "É você, Ino? Como cresceu." Ela me olhou de cima a baixo. "Mas não tem nada no corpo. A única curva visível que você tem é a cara".

Que dor no coração.

ATÉ A MINHA AVÓ, A PETRI WINCHESTER MARIKO ACHA ISSO!!

Meu problema de falta de seios é tão grave assim? Que até minha avó me crucifica? MINHA AVÓ??

Mundo cruel, mundo cruel, mundo cruel. Eu não mereço isso. Bem, eu acho. Talvez eu mereça por desejar a morte daquelas três vaquinhas – Tenten, Sakura, Hinata – mais de 50 vezes ao dia. Eu devo estar pagando pelos meus pecados.

MAS TAMBÉM, como pessoas tão legais como a princesa Diana morre em um trágico acidente de carro e pessoas inúteis e mesquinhas como aquelas três nunca morrem? Juro que elas não fariam falta no mundo, ninguém ia notar o sumiço delas.

É sério.

* * *

**22 de Julho – 9 da Noite, indo para a Luv! Case**

Finalmente, algo que vai tirar meu tédio pelo resto da noite.

Já passei a tarde inteira comendo mosca, agora, vou a uma festa. Isso mesmo, _UMA FESTA_. Bem, não é totalmente uma festa exclusiva, é uma case, onde o Deidara foi convidado e ficou a fim de me convidar. E não, ele ainda não sabe que eu sou uma princesa. Ele é o único que não sabe.

Na case, não terá maiores de idade, apenas pessoas abaixo de 17 anos. Não sei, mas tenho a certa impressão de que eu vou dar de cara com as três vaquinhas. E com o Sasuke. SIM, O SASUKE!!

Ah, uma boa notícia: A Temari me ligou e disse que vem amanhã à noite para a cidade! _YEEEEEEES! _Parece que seus pais cansaram de ficar por lá e querem voltar, sem falar que, o pai da Temari fica entediado rápido, então ela disse que não seria tão preocupante ir para lá, já sabia que iria voltar cedo – tanto que já tinha falado para o pai dela que, lá é o maior tédio, mesmo ele sabendo disso. Estamos quase chegando e no meio do caminho, Deidara perguntou:

"Essa limusine é do papai?" ele perguntou.

"Sim." Falei. "Sabe que quando o papai está aqui, só andamos de limusine."

E quero saber, COM QUE DIREITO ELE CHAMA O _ALTEZA_ DE PAPAI?!

Ok exagerei.

Chegamos. Vou lá me divertir. Claro que não deixarei de levar o diário junto, AHÁ.

* * *

**23 de Julho – Quarta, 3 da manhã.**

É. Eu sabia.

Eu encontrei as três vaquinhas. E cada uma estava com um acompanhante. A SAKURA ESTAVA COM O SASUKE! A SAKURA _ESTAVA COM O SASUKE_!

Céus, isso não é justo. Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo? Por que eu não posso ficar com o futuro pai dos meus filhos? Só de pensar nisso, eu fico toda depressiva. É sério. Até o Deidara está se agarrando com alguém – se duvidar, procriando – e eu estou aqui, sentada em um local qualquer, escrevendo nesse maldito diário.

A case até que é legal, tem luzes coloridas para todos os lados, bastante garoto bonito, várias pessoas dançando e músicas legais, mas realmente, eu NÃO estou no clima. Não por ver o Sasuke meter a língua na boca da Sakura, mas sim... Bem, realmente não tenho motivos, foi por isso mesmo. EU É QUE QUERIA A LÍNGUA DO SASUKE NA MINHA BOCA, OK.

Até agora, tudo correu bem – menos esse detalhe do Sasuke + Sakura beijando se língua – e não tive nenhuma discussão barata ou, derramaram algo em mim, se é que me entende, afinal, não importa para qual lugar eu vou, sempre tem um infeliz que ADORA derramar coisas na minha blusa – não é de menos que vim com uma blusa velha.

Enquanto eu estou escrevendo, as pessoas a minha volta estão se divertido. Que maravilha.

Até agora ninguém me puxou para dançar, nem nada. Nem se quer recebi um olhar malicioso, mesmo de uma garota. Será que minha falta de peitos é realmente MUITO GRAVE, para NINGUÉM me olhar de uma forma maliciosa? Socorro. Eu sou uma garota anormal e com um grave problema de falta de seios. Oh.

Eu preciso me tratar. Sério.

Oh, meu celular está tocando, meus pais chegaram.

* * *

**23 de Julho – Quarta, 13h.**

Acordei. Está chovendo. Eu DETESTO chuva. Detesto MESMO.

Dá vontade de ficar na cama o dia inteiro, dormindo ou vendo um filme com pipoca e refrigerante e claro, com o namorado. MAS, eu não tenho _um namorado_. Esse é o problema. Mas não, a minha avó, que está bem velha, TEM UM NAMORADO DIFERENTE A CADA SEMANA. Oh, é sério, eu vou ter um ataque.

Em falar em ver filme, com um dia de chuva, com o namorado, minha avó está fazendo isso. MINHA AVÓ ME CONDENA! SÉRIO! Ela ainda vai me matar.

Mas eu tenho orgulho dela, mesmo ela sendo o que é hoje... Bem, podemos dizer que ela é uma velha feliz e pegadora – e eu, uma adolescente triste e BV. Quero ser como ela quando crescer – digo, quando eu ficar idosa. Vou ser muito feliz. Sério.

Minha mãe me trouxe o almoço na cama. Vou comer.

* * *

**23 de Julho – 14h25.**

Obrigado pela deliciosa comida, mamãe.

E também, pelo _interrogatório maldito _de "como foi sua festa ontem, querida?". É, ela fez esse interrogatório só para me dar um treco, sério. Fiquei mais de meia hora depois que comi, respondendo suas perguntas, que eram mais ou menos assim:

**Como foi a sua festinha de ontem, querida?**

_Um saco._

**Então quer dizer que você não gostou?**

_É óbvio, né._

**O que aconteceu lá, meu anjo?**

_Mamãe, NÃO me chame de anjo, por favor. Bem, podemos dizer que, lembra daquelas líderes de torcida que eu odeio no colégio e falo muito mal delas para você?_

**Lembro, aquelas secas. Diga.**

_Então, elas estavam lá. E cada uma estava com um acompanhante. E eu? Ah claro, eu estava SOZINHA e não enfiei a língua na boca de NINGUÉM._

**E o Deidara, Ino? Ele não estava com você? **– ela me olhou com fogo nos olhos, de raiva, sério mesmo.

_Estava. Mas por que você acha que ele não veio dormir em casa, hã? Ah sim, ele estava de beijos com uma garota aleatória lá na festa e provavelmente foi dormir na casa dela._

**O QUÊ? MAS AGORA ME EXPLIQUE, QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE "ENFIAR A LÍNGUA NA BOCA DE ALGUÉM"?**

_Mamãe, eu NUNCA beijei, se é que me entende._

**E com 14 anos, acha que vai mesmo beijar alguém?! **

_As três vaquinhas beijam vários garotos toda semana._

**Filha, não queira uma vida **_**daquelas**_** como a dessas garotas. Não leva a nada, sério filha. **– ela botou a mão no meu ombro e saiu do quarto.

A MINHA MÃE, CHAMOU A SAKURA, TENTEN E HINATA, DE PUTAS!!

PUTAS!!

Mamãe, te adoro. Você subiu +900 no meu conceito.

Oh, o telefone está tocando. Ela atendeu.

Oh, é pra mim!

* * *

**23 de Julho – 14h30.**

A TEMARI VOLTOU!!

ELA VOLTOU, ELA VOLTOU, ELA VOLTOU!!

Ela me ligou só para avisar isso, sabe? HÁ, HÁ. Ela está perto da casa dela, e quando chegar, ela vai vir para cá! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Preciso contar meus pequenos bafos para ela.

Mas bem, a conversa foi mais ou menos assim:

Alô?

_Boa tarde Senhorita Yamanaka. Aqui é da Casas Bahia e venho lhe informar por uma porcaria de ligação a cobrar que, sua melhor amiga, Sabaku no Temari está chegando na cidade._

O QUÊ?

_OI SUA PUTA! TUDO BOM?_

TEMAAAAAAAAAARI! QUANTO TEMPO, MENINA!

_Ah, nem foi muito tempo assim, né._

MENTIRA QUE FOI SIM!

_OK, foi sim. Bem, liguei só para dizer que eu estou chegando, mesmo. Papai estava quase arrancando os cabelos de tanto tédio lá. E a mamãe não parava de reclamar "por que eu tenho que lavar a louça?". E o Gaara... Bem, ele é o Gaara. Mas chegando na cidade, eu vou para sua casa, ok. Então expulse todos os seus amigos daí, não quero ver nenhum rastro de macho por aí, muito menos o Deidara. ENTENDIDO?_

Ok!

_Não quero clientes aí, sabe que seu horário é só à noite, putinha._

Ok, cafetina mafiosa e mal paga.

_Oh, também te amo. (desliga)_

Minha amiga não é um anjo?

A campainha tocou. Deve ser ela.

* * *

**23 de Julho – 20h40.**

Só agora que a Temari foi embora.

Caramba, como nós conversamos. Nem dá para acreditar! Ela chegou aqui quase que duas e trinta e cinco, e saiu agora, vinte para as nove. Nós falamos mais que o bicho da cobra.

Falei para ela sobre meu certo problema de "não pegar nenhum cara", "não beijar ninguém", "não me divertir em festas" e "eu ser feia para caralho". E sabe o que ela disse?

"Ino. Você precisa ter mais auto confiança em você. É sério, você fica se xingando por aí, só por você não ter peitos e muito menos bunda. Mas, não é tendo peito e bunda, que você irá conseguir alguém que te ame, mesmo". Ela cruzou as pernas e continuou "Sabe, os garotos amam a garota de verdade pelo o que ela é e não pelo o que ela tem. Mas isso só acontece quando é amor de verdade. Não adianta você ter peito e bunda, só vai atrair garotos que te irão querer te pegar, usar e largar."

"Mas Temari, hm, como posso explicar... Sabe, eu quero ter peito e bunda, pelo menos um pouco para poder usar sutiã." Falei a coisa mais estúpida do mundo, sério. "E também, eu me acho feia, é um dos motivos de eu NÃO ter um namorado. E sabe como eu sofro com isso, por que ATÉ A SAKURA tem um namorado".

"Mas a Sakura é _daquela _vida. Então é normal ela ter um namorado novo a cada semana, como a sua avó" ela olhou para a vovó que estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, tagarelando com a mamãe.

"Mas ela está _com o Sasuke_" falei.

"Ah, então a coisa muda. Algo de bom ela deve ter. Hm..." ela começou a pensar.

"ELA TEM PEITOS, TEMARI!! E EU, NÃO! EU SOU FEIA! EU SOU UMA TÁBUA!" comecei a me auto-xingar e auto-destruir-minha-auto-confiança-que-eu-não-tenho.

"Ino, você NÃO é feia. Você é loira, seu cabelo é muito bonito. Seus olhos são azuis MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS. Seu rosto não tem nenhuma espinha nem cravo, sua pele parece bumbum de nenê." Ela sorriu.

"Seria, todo cagado?" interpretei mal, eu sei.

"NÃO, SUA TOLA." Temari me deu um pedala. "Pele lisa, macia. Gostosa de passar a mão, sabe."

"Quer dizer que você já passou a mãe na bundinha do Gaara quando ele era pequeno, hã?"

"Mais ou menos isso. Hoje ele está cheio das pelancas na bunda" ela tomou um gole do refrigerante.

MINHA AMIGA OWNA!!

Oh, ela me vem com cada coisa que você não tem noção, diário. Realmente... As frases dela sobre o Gaara são as melhores.

Ok, vou dormir.

* * *

**24 de Julho – Quinta – 9 da manhã.**

Eu odeio minha avó. _Odeio mesmo_.

Oh, por que a vovó não pode ser uma avó descente, que não trás homens para casa? Cara, eu fico depressiva com isso, sério. E claro, fico com a idéia na cabeça de: Um dia eu serei como a vovó.

Juro, se um dia eu acabar como ela, me dê um tiro, por favor.

Bom, vamos lá.

Podemos dizer que MAIS UMA VEZ ela apareceu com aquele tal de Daisuke aqui em casa e dessa vez, a mamãe foi à loucura, porque, bem... Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e deu de cara com o infeliz tomando banho, _com a porta do Box aberta_. Ou seja, ela viu os 21 centímetros de comprimento que a vovó tinha mencionado sobre ele.

Bem, ela teve uma hemorragia nasal. Faz tempo que ela não vê um daquele, e daquele tamanho. Depois da simples hemorragia nasal, ela saiu correndo pelo apartamento, com as mãos no cabelo.

Ela me dá medo.

Sem falar que a vovó saiu do quarto com o típico micro-pijama de oncinha e pediu para a mamãe parar de berrar por que ela estava com cólica e estava tentando escrever no seu diário.

Ok, minha avó está escrevendo um diário.

EU MEREÇO.

Vou fazer um resumo da minha _inocente_ avó:

Pega geral, vai para a cama com não-sei-quantos por semana, usa lingeries sexys – e até demais -, pega caras realmente muito gostosos, tem peito e bunda, cabelo de invejar, e claro, ESCREVE EM UM DIÁRIO COMO SE FOSSE ADOLESCENTE.

Ah claro, devemos lembrar que, SENHORAS DE IDADE NÃO TEM CÓLICA.

Tanto que a vovó tirou o útero e não tem mais nenhum problema menstrual.

Então, depois dos berros das duas, foi aí que eu acordei.

Mas a vovó também é foda, acordar de manhã cedo para despachar o cara que ela passa a noite inteira. E ela sabe muito bem que a mamãe acorda cedo para preparar o café e para ver a novelinha que ela vê todas as manhãs. Então, ela deveria escolher outro horário ou simplesmente, jogar o cara pela janela. Não?

Vou tomar café.

* * *

**24 de Julho – 19h.**

OK, vou dizer como foi meu "pequeno" dia.

Podemos dizer que depois de tomar café, minha avó – Mariko, Grandmère – apareceu aqui em casa, chutando tudo e me puxando. E eu estava de pijama, vamos analisar bem.

Ela me arrastou até a limusine e seguimos até a suíte máster dela no Plaza. Oh, tortura. Ela me deu uma roupa realmente – e filha-da-putamente – muito chique para eu usar. E ela apenas disse "Vamos ao salão de beleza. Precisamos dar um jeito no seu visual".

Por que temos que dar um jeito _no meu visual_? Eu preciso de PEITOS! E não de visual novo, fica a dica.

Vestindo a maldita roupa chiquérrima – que era tão chique que nem sei descrevê-la ok – fomos para o salão de beleza de um fulaninho lá que é amigo da minha avó. E sabe o que ele fez? CORTOU O MEU CABELO! ISSO MESMO, CORTOU O MEU CABELO! O MEU MARAVILHOSO CABELO!

Eu estou com ele curto. Curtíssimo. No ombro, podemos dizer. 4 ANOS JOGADOS FORA! 4 ANOS SEM CORTAR O CABELO – só as pontinhas – JOGADOS, FOOOOOOORA! Foram botados na privada e BANG! Descarga. Podemos dizer que eu tive um "pequeno" surto depois daquilo.

"GRANDMÈRE!" gritei "Por que você fez _isso_ com o meu cabelo? Saiba que demorou muito tempo para ele crescer!" Menti, afinal, ele cresce bastante. Mas ele nunca ficou tão bom durante 4 anos para cá, sério.

"Oh, Ino. Seu cabelo cresce não sei quantos dedos a cada semana. Logo ele vai crescer. Mas pode acreditar, você fica muito mais bonita assim." Ela me lançou um olhar fuzilador que deu até medo de retrucar.

Mas o melhor de tudo é: EU GANHEI UM GATO!

Não é um gato de pelúcia. É um gato de pele da cor creme, de olhos verdes. Muito fofo! Na verdade é uma gata. Eu dei o nome de "Maara". É meio que a junção do nome do Gaara e da Temari. Afinal, o pelo dela é macio como o cabelo da Temari e ela tem uma cara de bunda como a do Gaara, entende? Não pensei em outra coisa.

Enfim, quando eu pensei que o pesadelo havia terminado, eu estava muito enganada: ele estava acabando de começar.

Deixamos a Maara no meu apartamento – e mais uma vez a mamãe foi a loucura, ela descobriu que é alérgica a gatos – e fomos para o restaurante. Claro, eu vou contra minha vontade, mas nunca posso contrariar a Grandmère. Afinal, ela é o demônio em pessoa e não sei do que ela seria capaz de fazer comigo.

E lá estava eu; em um restaurante ultra-chique, usando roupas do tipo, com cabelo curto e cara de quem acordou agora. E claro, com uns arranhões no braço, a Maara não parou de me arranhar quando entramos no carro. Ainda mais quando chegamos no apartamento. Eu fui soltá-la e ela grudou as unhas na minha blusa. GATA MALDITA.

Depois de almoçar, ela me levou para o shopping. Oh, meu Deus. Que destino é esse? Ela me fez experimentar quase todas as roupas da loja para depois falar "Não gostei de nenhuma. Vamos, Ino". Bem, se eu fosse uma funcionária daquela loja, eu a faria comprar todas as peças que ela havia feito a neta dela experimentar. Eu iria ser demitida, mas eu teria o gostinho de dizer aquilo. AAAAAAH se teria.

Sem falar que ela comprou um vestido caríssimo e disse que o achou feio.

Ora essa, se não gostou, não deveria comprar. Não?

Mas o pior de tudo, foi: Eu encontrei o Sasuke lá na praça de alimentação, enquanto eu e minha avó fomos tomar café. Ai. Meu. Deus. Quando eu vi aquele ser gost... Digo, bonito, de cabelos negros sentado, no meio de vários outros garotos, conversando. Sorte que ele não me viu. Claro, eu virei a cara e também, com o meu cabelo curto, era difícil me reconhecer. Tanto que, ele nem olha direito para mim quando estamos no colégio. Ele finge que eu não existo.

Aposto que agora ele continuaria a ser assim, me vendo ou não no shopping. Mas que se dane.

Depois de zanzar pelo shopping inteiro com várias sacolas – ela finalmente decidiu comprar alguma coisa das lojas – ela me deixou em casa. Sã e salva. Sem a vovó por perto e sim, com o gato e o Deidara. E claro, a vovó com outro cara no quarto. É sério, eu ainda vou ter que me tratar por causa da minha vida.

Minha mãe é neurótica e alérgica a gatos.

Minha avó vive pegando um cara diferente.

Meu primo/irmão tem problema.

Minha gata é... Bem, ela é normal.

Minha avó é cheia das pompa.

Meu pai é um príncipe.

Eu sou uma princesa.

Acho que isso já é o suficiente para eu garantir uma vaga no hospício de Tóquio. Não é?

* * *

**25 de Julho – 15h - Sexta.**

O bagulho é o seguinte.

Almocei com a minha família. E nem te conto como foi. OK, tá bom, eu conto.

Foram: Eu, minha mãe, a vovó, o Deidara, Grandmère e o papai. Imagina a zona que não deu.

Pois é. Minhas avós ficaram se alfinetando. A vovó e a Grandmère. As duas, já quando se encontraram, se fuzilaram com os olhos. Deu até medo, sério. A vovó estava como sempre, usando _aquele_ tipo de roupa que ela usa para pegar caras. Sem falar que estava com uma franjinha estilo pega-rapaz.

A Grandmère estava toda pomposa. Então, quando as duas se olharam... Meu, Deus. Deram início à terceira guerra mundial. Eu e o Papai tentávamos pará-las, mas não era possível. Elas não nos ouviam, sério.

Sem falar que deu a louca na vovó e ela tacou uma ervilha na cara da Grandmère. Então... Bem, a partir daí, já nem digo mais nada. Grandmère realmente explodiu, sabe. Juro que não levo mais a vovó e a Grandmère juntas para almoçar ou jantar, seja lá onde for.

Mas então...

O Deidara descobriu que eu sou uma princesa. E ficou me puxando o saco.

"Ei, você vai me dar dinheiro, não é, _Princesinha_?" ele dizia.

COMO EU TENHO UMA RAAAAAAIVA DESSE GURI, PELO AMOR DE DEUS. É sério, eu ainda vou pular no pescoço dele.

E ele vai se arrepender de ter me conhecido. É sério. Bem, agora vou sair com a Temari. Combinei de ir ao cinema com ela, agora a tarde, depois que terminei de almoçar.

Ela me ligou.

_Vamos ao cinema?_ Ela perguntou.

Ah, sei lá. Pode ser.

_Beleza. Te encontro às 15h30 no cinema do Shopping de Tóquio. OK?_

Aham.

E aí desligamos. Conversa grande, hã. Só quero ver que filme nós vamos ver.

* * *

**25 de Julho – 20h.**

EU ODEIO A TEMARI.

Tá bom que ela é minha melhor amiga – e a única que eu tenho – mas DÁ UM DESCONTO. Além de eu ter uma família realmente muito estranha, avós que ficam se alfinetando, uma mãe neurótica, um primo com problema, um pai príncipe, eu ser uma princesa e NÃO TER UM NAMORADO, ela me arranja de levar o Gaara no cinema.

AH claro.

O Gaara.

É só o Gaara, não? Ah sim. Pois é. O Gaara e a amiga dele. Como era o nome dela mesmo? Hããã... Não lembro. Mas ela é bem estranha. E a Temari levou o tal do Shikamaru, o garoto que tá na sala dela. Pelo, amor, de, Deus.

Minha sorte que o Gaara não estava ficando com a garota, por que se não eu seria um castiçal. Afinal, eu já estava segurando vela para a Temari, e segurar vela para o Gaara... Sério, não vai dar certo. Sem falar que eu iria ver 4 pessoas se beijando. Isso me dá uma vontade de beijar alguém.

SÉRIO.

OK, eu deixo você me chamar de estranha, diário. Eu deixo, mesmo.

Mas a melhor hora, foi a que a amiga chata do Gaara foi embora. Sério, a garota não calava a boca. E ficava se achando para cima dele. NÃO QUE EU ESTEJA COM CIÚMES! Cara, ele é o irmão da minha melhor amiga. _Só_. Nada mais. Só sei que, eu gostei quando ela foi embora. Ficou apenas eu e ele conversando, na praça de alimentação depois do filme. Quando o filme terminou, eu não vi a Temari. Ela SUMIU com o Shikamaru. Sumiu mesmo, evaporou.

Eu e o Gaara ficamos conversando sobre o filme.

"Filme chatinho, né?" ele perguntou.

"Ah, nem tanto" falei "Eu gosto de comédia romântica. Como esse."

"Esse filme... Ela e os Caras, é bem... Como podemos dizer... Parecido com Ela é O cara. Não?" ele me olhou.

"Sim. Mas é divertido" sorri.

Depois de uma meia hora conversando sobre o filme, a Temari e o Shikamaru chegaram. Ambos estavam com as roupas amassadas, e um pouco soados. OK, eles estavam na rala e rola legal no estacionamento. Garanto. A cara da Temari comprova tudo. Cara tinha uma marca roxa no pescoço dela, beleza. Eu NUNCA tive uma marca roxa no pescoço.

E nunca tive um namorado, fica a dica.

O meu celular tocou. Era a mamãe avisando que estava indo me buscar. Avisei para a Temari e o Gaara sobre isso, eles me acompanharam até a entrada do shopping. Perguntei para eles se eles queriam uma carona e falaram que não. E também, carona para quê? Eles moram quase que ali do lado.

Quando minha mãe chegou, me despedi deles. Mas o Gaara me puxou e me deu um beijinho no rosto. Mas demorou MUUUUUUUUUITO para um beijinho no rosto. Eu até estranhei. Senti minhas bochechas arderem e minhas pernas ficarem bambas. OK, alguém me responda: O QUE FOI AQUILO? Ah, deixa quieto.

Depois daquele _curto_ beijinho no rosto, entrei toda zonza no carro. A mamãe já veio me crucificando:

"Namorando, é? Pensei que você e o Gaara eram apenas _amigos_. Notei que pensei errado..."

QUASE MORRI. Sério, mais um pouco eu cairia dura no chão.

"MÃE!" gritei "Eu e o Gaara SOMOS amigos. Nada mais que isso. Sério. Será que eu não posso ter nenhum amigo homem que você já pensa isso? Bem, ele foi gentil ao caso de me beijar no rosto e..." fui interrompida pelo Deidara.

"Mas esse beijinho no rosto demorou demais, _alteza_. E não são todos os garotos que fazem isso nas garotas que são apenas amigas. Eu por exemplo, só dou um beijo no rosto das garotas que eu já peguei, ou que estou afim. Ou até que estou pegando e..." interrompi ele.

"VOCÊ é VOCÊ. Você NÃO é um exemplo de um garoto gentil, você é nojento, porco. O Gaara é diferente." Falei.

"Sabe... Quando a pessoa se explica DEMAIS, é por que está sendo desmascarada" minha mãe disse.

"MÃE! Eu NÃO estou tendo NADA com o Gaara!" falei, tentando manter a calma. Mas era quase impossível. Meu primo e a mamãe estavam meio que me fuzilando. E claro, achando que eu tinha algo com o Gaara.

Mas eu não tenho nada para esconder. Eu nem mesmo tenho algo com ele, ele é só meu amigo.

Só.

Bem, eu vou jantar. Antes que eu tenha um treco.

Sério.

* * *

**26 de Julho – Sábado - 4 da manhã.**

Meu, Deus. É um milagre.

EU, ACORDAR ÀS QUATRO DA MANHÃ?

Bem, só tem uma explicação para isso: Insônia. E também o vizinho de cima decidiu tocar bateria logo AGORA. Poxa, será que não podemos aproveitar nossos últimos dias de férias? Eu depressiva com isso, sério.

JÁ SEI!

Vou ligar para a polícia e denunciar esse vizinho do andar de cima.

* * *

**26 de Julho – 04h12min da manhã.**

Eu liguei, hihu. Devem ter me achado uma bêbada por ligar para eles nesse horário, sem falar que, minha voz ajudou muito. Cara, eu estou com sono. E o vizinho do andar de cima não pára de tocar bateria. Desgraçado. Vou mandar a Maara atacá-lo. Sério.

* * *

**26 de Julho – 04h20min da manhã.**

A polícia ainda não apareceu.

* * *

**26 de Julho – 04h25min.**

DESISTO. Eu TENHO que ir no andar de cima, reclamar.

* * *

**26 de Julho – 04h40min.**

Beleza. Eu fui lá e chutei o pau da barraca.

HOHO, é sério. E descobri que o vizinho do andar de cima é uma mulher. Aliás, uma adolescente.

Bem, vou dizer como foi.

Cheguei lá e bati na porta, três vezes. Logo não escutei mais o barulho da bateria. E a porta se abriu, revelando uma garota ruiva de óculos.

"O que deseja?" ela perguntou.

Oh claro, com um som alto daqueles, tocando bateria, em plenas QUATRO E POUCOS DA MADRUGADA, ela ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar 'o que deseja'. Deu vontade de matar, sério.

Pigarreei e comecei a dizer.

"Hã, bem, se não for pedir demais... Mas poderia parar de tocar bateria? Sabe, é que são quatro e pouco da manhã, eu estou tentando dormir, quero poder dormir bastantes nessas minhas férias, sabe... Eu não quero me estressar. Mas também, você não podia tocar bateria _outra hora_?"

"Ah, desculpe-me. Não sabia que estava te incomodando... E também é a primeira vez que faço isso. Eu estava com vontade de tocar bateria desde as duas manhã e sabe..." interrompi ela.

"Bem, não está apenas me incomodando como também, está incomodando outros vizinhos. Desculpa se eu for grossa, só quero que, você pare de tocar essa joça. POR FAVOR. E também, não queira que minha avó venha aqui encher o saco, sério." Falei.

"Ah, tá, sem problemas. Hã, qual seu nome?" ela perguntou ajeitando o óculos.

"Yamanaka Ino". Falei, sem falar meu nome inteiro. Vai que ela conhece o nome da família real de Konoha, hã.

"Karin. Prazer." Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão dela. Apertei a mão dela e murmurei um "prazer". Dei tchau para ela e voltei para cá.

Cara, eu estou morrendo de sono. Vou dormir, agora que ela parou.

* * *

**26 de Julho – 9 da manhã. – Banheiro.**

A Temari me odeia. É sério.

Ela apareceu aqui, EM PLENAS NOVE DA MANHÃ. Como essa desgraçada pode aparecer aqui, nesse BENDITO HORÁRIO? Pelo amor. Sem falar que trouxe o Gaara junto. Ou seja, ela invadiu meu quarto – que está uma zona – com o Gaara. E ele teve o _gostinho _de me ver de pijama. Pijaminha.

Eu vou morrer. Sério.

Ah, a Temari está berrando como uma louca. Tenho que atendê-la.

* * *

**26 de Julho – 20h – Sacada do apartamento.**

Prometo NUNCA MAIS abrir a porta do meu banheiro quando a Temari estiver aqui. E claro, nunca mais deixar ela me carregar livre leve e solta para o centro comercial Harajuku. É sério.

Ela escolheu as roupas que EU iria usar, o sapato, e arrumou meu cabelo. Sem falar que invadiu meu quarto enquanto eu estava dormindo, deixando o irmão dela me ver de pijaminha e claro, minha total ausência de peitos. Mas me diga, desde quando isso é um tratamento para uma PRINCESA?

Espera aí. A Temari NÃO sabe que eu sou uma princesa.

E espero que ela não saiba. Nem ela, e nem ninguém.

Bem, vamos lá.

Eu, ela e o Gaara ficamos andando o dia inteiro pelo centro comercial Harajuku. Um bairro, quer dizer. Tá bom, lá tem MUITAS coisas fofíssimas. Sério. Quem me dera estar com aquele monte de dinheiro que a Grandmère trás quando me leva para o Shopping. Sem falar nos cartões de créditos ilimitados. OH, eu estaria feita. E pode ter certeza, eu levaria Konoha à falência.

Eu vi uma saia xadrez igual ao clipe da Avril com a Mamma, _girlfriend_. CARA, EU MORRI QUANDO VI! SÉRIO! Eu quero aquela saia. É plissada, rosa xadrez, muito LINDA! Tem até a caveirinha da Avril em um canto dela. _Eu quero aquela saia_. Quero MESMO. Já sei, vou encher o saco da Grandmère para comprar aquela saia para mim. E até que está baratinha.

Tenho que ir mais vezes lá. Mas com bastante dinheiro. Se eu soubesse que iríamos lá, eu levaria toda mesada acumulada durante três anos inteiros. Sério. Sem falar que eu iria mendigar um pouco para o papai. Aí sim eu estaria feita.

Até que ser uma princesa... Não é tão ruim. Sabe?

Acho que vou gostar de ser uma.

Claro, se a mídia não me descobrir. Aí então, eu não serei uma aberração do colégio. Credo.

**Fim do Capítulo 02.**

* * *

**Oi! **Tudo boom? bem, aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo bem grande! Espero que gostem. Agradeço pelas reviews. Bem, quero deixar um avisinho que, talvez eu demore para postar algumas vezes. Afinal, 5 dias no diário é muita coisa! XD E não posso pular se quer um dia.

Gostaria que me perdoassem pelos erros gramaticais que devo ter cometido. Espero que gostem. Agora, as reviews.

**Pandora Potter-jm** - EOAHIOH, valeu. n.n AH, pode relaxar, não vou abandonar a fic! Juro. Oh, eu também gosto de fics nesse tema. Pena que são poucas que são assim, fico até deprimida. i.i Mas espero que goste desse capítulo. n.nv

**Hyuuga ALe** - OEAHEIOAHAOId tô vendo que muita gente não vai gostar por causa das três! XDDDDDD Mas pode crer, talvez eu dê uma mudada nisso. Sério. Yay, que bom que gostou. Fico feliz. n.n

**Gata negra** - Que bom que gostou! n.n Fico feliz! \o/ Yay, bem, na verdade eu me inspirei no livro. O filme só vi o 2! XD O filme realmente não tem nada a ver com o livro... x.x Mas espero que goste.

**Hitomi-imou-chan** - OEHAOEHAOIED, também achei insano na minha fic fazer a Sakura perder a memória.. Mas deixa quieto XD bem, a fic vai ser InoGaa. InoSasu? NUUUUUUUUNCA! XD DEIOHDAIOD, tá mesmo? - yay! espero que goste, da sasusaku e dessa! obrigado pela review n.n

**Agradeço pelos comentários! \o/ BOA SEMANA! \O\**


End file.
